Hugs
by FallAngel
Summary: Just Hold me"


_From Wiki_

_"A __**hug**__ is a form of physical intimacy that usually involves closing or holding the arms around another person or group of persons. The hug is one of the most common human signs of love and affection, along with kissing] Unlike some other forms of physical intimacy, it is practiced publicly and privately without stigma in many countries, religions and cultures, within families, and also across age and gender lines._

_Sometimes, hugs are a romantic exchange. Hugs may also be exchanged as a sign of support and comfort. A hug can be a demonstration of affection and emotional warmth, sometimes arising out of joy or happiness at meeting someone._

_Brief in most cases, it is used to show many levels of affection. It is not particular to human beings alone, as there are many species of animals that engage in similar exchanges of warmth."_

One broken heart is broken today because of a promise that couldn't be kept anymore. He couldn't do this anymore, the lying, betraying people he carried about.

Two heavy tears are falling from the brunettes face; he's not trying to hide them this time, for there shame cannot be hidden this time. One look at the man's face and it confirmed the fears, he was alone.

He looks like a lost child, his face buried in his hands. Trying to wish away what he had done, what his action had cost him. It was more than he was willing to pay. _  
_  
His sobs is growing louder, breaking the silence around him. The pond isn't that silent anymore and he isn't afraid that someone will hear him. Let them if they want to.

Suddenly there is a warm hug, two caressing arms around him, pulling him into a safe and soft embrace, heaven.

Noah looks up and finds the blond man starring at him with love in his eyes. "Luke" He whimpers, not sure what to say or even how to say it except he needs Luke. Luke is the air he wants to breath, he skin he so desperately craves every single day.

"It's Okay" Luke says as he cares his cheek so gently and Noah can't help to close his eyes at the contact. God, he had missed this so much and yet he did not deserve this.

Luke hugs him tight again and Noah leans in to the hug even more, starts giving pieces of himself back to Luke.

"It's going to be fine, we'll get though this, just like we did with everything else" Luke says and for the first time Noah believe him.

*

*

Noah looks at his boyfriend who looks like he is about to fall apart any minute and yet he hasn't said anything yet. He isn't used to see Luke this vulnerable.

"Luke" he hesitates, not sure what mood Luke is in, if it was bitchy Luke or sad Luke.

"What happened?" He asks as he slowly approaches his boyfriend. Whatever it was it wasn't good, that much he could tell.

"Just hold me Noah" Luke says as he looks into his boyfriends worried eyes.

_Hold me tight, __with all your might._

"Just hold me" He whispered as he feels Noah's arms around him, pulling him into a embrace. He wants to vanish into his boyfriends strong arms, forgetting everything for a moment except the smell and the warm from Noah, _his Noah._

_Show me you're invincible,__irresistibly sensible. _

One arm goes around his back and the other one starts to cares his neck, slowly, comforting him with every stroke. Saying that no matter what it was about, Noah is there for him.

_Tell me you're my strong, protection from all wrong._

"It's going to be okay Luke, we'll make it thought." Noah whispers and tightens his hold on Luke. _  
_  
_I want a big embrace__, __your cheek against me face_

Almost as if letting go would break Luke so he pulls and tug's even more, just holding him closer if that were possible. Not even air could fit between them but that's good..

_Pull me into a tug when I need a great bear hug._

He can feel Luke pulling away slowly as if he has changed his mind for a moment about the hug. It should feel like this when you hug someone but he stopped when he felt Noah pulling him back in again.

_But let it last forever__, __not to get it over so fast whenever._

They both sighs but does not let go of each other. This was so much more than just a hug between friends. This was a lovers hug, a soul mates hug who knew exactly what you needed and for how long.

This hug was a hug of promise that said that they could to this to, they could survives this to.

_I need all the love you can give to me._

"I love you" Noah whispers as he feels Luke burns his head closer to Noah's body.

"It's going to be all right" he whispers again after a moment. Luke looks up at him and for the first time there is a spark of hope in Luke's eyes and another part that was still saying: Hold me…And so Noah does… _  
_


End file.
